


How many engineers does it take…?

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, F/M, Post-Maveth, Prompt: Light, Short, Some Fluff, Some angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Jemma is adjusting to being back on Earth after six months on Maveth.Written for Day 19 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Light





	

The knock is quiet, almost hesitant. Jemma immediately recognized it.

“Come in,” she says and puts her book down on the nightstand.

The door opens a bit more than halfway, and Fitz’s head peeks inside. “Hey,” he mumbles, before opening the door all the way, taking a step inside. He points at her ceiling light. “I just… I wanted to see if it helps… the dimmer light.”

A smile flashes across her face and she nods. “Yes, yes it does.” She pauses. “It’s much easier on my eyes.”

“Good,” he remarks, and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry I’m causing so much extra work,” Jemma apologizes.

He lets out a brief laugh. “Extra work?” he asks, a grin playing on his lips. “It’s a light bulb,” he adds, pointing at the ceiling. “Contrary to whatever dumb jokes you may have heard, it really only takes one engineer to change it.”

She laughs. “I suppose that’s true. Thank you nonetheless.”

“It’s nothing. You should have seen me tighten that loose screw in the kitchen cabinet the other day,” he jokes, and it makes her chuckle briefly.

Her eyes wander to the ceiling. Even though the bulb is much dimmer than the previous one, its light still stings her eyes. She blinks and lets her gaze drop to her lap instead. A deep sigh escapes her lips.

“It’s strange,” she mutters. “My body got used to _everything_ : different oxygenation, stronger gravitational pull, the quietness, the darkness.” She exhales, feeling herself well up. “Except _I_ never got used to the darkness. I _hated_ the darkness. It felt like it was eating me alive, piece by piece, every bit of hope I held on to, little by little. The darkness devoured it, destroyed it. I think it was what scared me the most. I know it’s ridiculous, but at some point I started to think that the darkness had destroyed the sun, had eaten the sun bit by bit and now it was doing the same with me.” She presses her lips into a thin line, trying to stop herself from crying. “I _still_ hate it. Even now.” A single tear escapes her eyes and she quickly wipes it away. “The lights here at the base hurt my eyes so much, and yet… I wish they were brighter.” She lets out a shaky breath. “I get so scared at night. Like a little child. It’s so stupid. Embarrassing. I’m _so_ tired. I _want_ to sleep. But when I turn off the lights, my heart starts racing and I—”

She’s breathing heavily. Her surroundings are blurry, but she sees his figure coming closer, feels the mattress shift when he sits down. It’s not until he carefully grabs her hand that she looks up at him. The corners of his mouth quirk up ever so slightly, a brief reassuring smile.

“Jemma,” he says quietly. “None of this is embarrassing. I mean, first of all… plenty of people are afraid of the dark, and that’s definitely not only little kids. And… and second of all: I… I don’t think you’re afraid of the dark. You’re afraid the light won’t come back. That’s different. Because that was something that was _real_ for you. That was something that happened. _Actually_ happened. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Jemma. It’s been _five_ days. Five days after _six_ months without light.”

“I just want to sleep,” she whispers, sadness and pain in her voice. “Without being afraid.”

“It’ll happen,” he says, stroking her hand reassuringly. “Give it time.”

She chuckles sadly and nods.

“I… I need to finish up a project for Coulson,” Fitz says, almost apologetically.

“Of course,” Jemma replies. “Thanks for stopping by… and for changing the light bulb.”

“Anytime,” he remarks, smiling at her before getting up.

* * *

“Oh, hey, _there_ you are,” Fitz remarks, walking into the kitchen. “I just stopped by your room,” he adds gesturing behind him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I… I was hungry for a snack,” Jemma replies. “A very late-night snack,” she adds, looking at her watch

“Oh, nonono, no need to apologize. It wasn’t anything specific. Just wanted to check in before heading to bed.” Fitz pauses briefly. “I’m glad your appetite is starting to come back.”

She chuckles briefly. “Yes, most definitely.”

“So, umm, you headin’ to bed soon, too?” he asks nervously.

“I should,” Jemma replies hesitantly.

“It’ll be okay,” Fitz says encouragingly. “Give it time.” He smiles at her before adding, “Just remember that there’s always light. It’s not gonna go away.”

The corners of her mouth quirk up. “Thank you, Fitz”

* * *

She sits in bed, letting her eyes wander across the room. The heartbeat in her chest is getting louder with each moment that passes, each moment that brings her closer to yet another futile attempt of turning off the lights and going to sleep. She exhales sharply, angry with herself, frustrated that her hand, reaching for the light switch, is trembling once again. She closes her eyes, and inhales slowly, before forcing her hand to press the switch down. She swallows hard, and tries to slow down her agitated breathing.

When she opens her eyes, a dim shimmer illuminates the room. Confused, she pulls back her blanket and gets up to investigate where the light is coming from.

She finds a small, star-shaped nightlight plugged into the wall next to the door.

A smile flashes across her face. She walks back to her bed, sits down, and grabs her phone from the nightstand.

 _How many engineers does it take to install a nightlight?_ she types.

It only takes a moment until she gets a reply.

_I’m not familiar with that particular joke. But I could venture a wild guess ;)_


End file.
